


Where you end and I begin

by republica



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republica/pseuds/republica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen fic. Lucrezia is alone at the monastery during her pregnancy, and Cesare comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where you end and I begin

**Author's Note:**

> I guess if you squint there is C/L, but mostly just gen. This was supposed to be more explicit but the tone didn't work with that.

The air inside her room is stifling, even with the window thrown open. Sister Martha has brought her a cool rag, but she still sweats and her feet ache and she has spent too much time in the same place. Cesare hasn't come to visit in over a week, and she knows he is busy, but nuns are so very boring. 

She gets to her feet with a heavy exhale, because at 6 months along she feels gigantic and awkward. She wishes she could ask her mother if it was this bad for all of them, and if so, why on earth did she keep going after Cesare was born? But she hasn't seen her mother, either. Tears start to gather and she wonders when she turned into a weeping child, and brushes them away angrily. 

The garden is slightly cooler, in the shade of a large tree, feet propped up on a little stool one of the nuns brought out for her. They don't look her in the eyes, none of them but Sister Martha. Feeling very lonely, she closes her own and tries to forget about it all.

She wakes up to a soft hand on her cheek, and when she opens her eyes it is to Cesare kneeling, watching her from inches away. He looks tired, eyes slightly red, but she has never been happier to see him. She reaches out to hug him close, and rests her head against his shoulder, sniffling slightly.

"What's wrong, sis?" He asks, sounding alarmed. But she shakes her head and says, "I have been very lonely today, brother. I'd hoped you might visit, but it seemed you'd forgotten me."

"I could never forget you, my love," he answers, pulling them both to their feet. "Never." 

She smiles at him, and sniffs again. Somehow his very presence is like a load lifted from her shoulders. He reaches out and collects a teardrop on his fingertip, before popping it into his mouth which makes her giggle. 

"Oh, Cesare, how I've missed you," she tells him, linking their arms together. 

\--

Sister Martha is tidying her room when they enter, and she glances up flustered - "Ah, good evening, your Eminence," she says, doggedly not meeting Cesare's eyes. He stares after her as she all but flees from the room. Lucrezia shakes her head, "Poor brother," she whispers, sitting on the bed. 

He doesn't reply, taking the chair next to her. 

They sit in a comfortable silence for a moment, drinking in each other's presence. Every time they are apart is too long, but once they are together again she forgets his absence. 

"You look weary, Cesare," she tells him, and leans over to rub a thumb over his cheekbone. He turns into her hand. 

"It's been a busy week, sis. A cardinal's work is never done, it would seem. Especially if one's father is the Pope of Rome." 

"I suppose I ought to be glad I'm shut away here then, but I can't find it in me," she says, "I would be glad for some excitement." 

"If you called the squabbles of old men exciting, you would be lying." He answers, coming to sit next to her on the bed. The lies back and he follows, and they lie nose to nose. 

"Cesare," she says, "being with child is not as wonderful as people would make it seem. Have I grown ugly?" For the nuns have no mirrors. 

His breath puffs against her lips. "You are radiant," he tells her.

"Can you … stay with me? Tonight?" She asks, bright eyes hopeful. She already knows the answer, but it still hurts when he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, my love. Father requires me, or you know I would. I'd much rather be here with you." 

She does know, which makes it better. Still, the prospect of another night of restless dreams and memories of her husband is daunting. 

"I will make the most of the time I have with you, then," she says, turning to lean against his side. He shifts to accommodate her like they are one being, curling his own limbs around hers. His arm rests over her stomach and she tucks her head back against his shoulder. He is warm and safe, and she loves him for it. 

His hand rubs a circle into her skin, and her eyes begin to close. She fights to stay awake, to be conscious of him for as long as possible, but it is impossible.

When she wakes, he is gone, and she is alone again.


End file.
